


Resolution

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after a freakish nightmare, dan finds it difficult to fall back to sleep. he decides to seek assistance from somebody, and who better than his best friend arin? although arin's suggestion seems inappropriate at first - dan is rather thankful it was suggested by the end of the night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolution

Dan's eyes opened up again, the sound of Mario Galaxy still chimed from the screen. Turning his head, he noticed Arin remaining focused on the screen. Dan spoke out to Arin, but it sounded echoed and hollow. He attempted to reach out to him, touching him on the shoulder. Arin's head turned and half of his face began to melt off. Danny scrambled to the other side of the couch, horrified. Arin spoke, but that too sounded hollow and inaudible. Arin got closer, and closer as more of face and now neck melted off - revealing a hideous, crumbling skeleton underneath.

"What's the matter, Danny?"

Dan screamed and Arin's hand got closer and closer to his face. Closer and closer as if it was literally travelling straight through Dan. A bird was crowing loudly, it continually became louder.

The cold draft greeted Dan as his eyes opened. A bird was flying away, still loudly cawing. Listening to the bird until it could no longer be heard, Dan wiped the cold sweat off of his forehead and turned on his side.

The time read 2:00AM. Dan pulled his phone to him and immediately went to text Arin.

DAN: Dude, I just had the weirdest dream involving you _(2:01AM)_

DAN: No, more like a nightmare _(2:01AM)_

Waiting with his phone by his side for a reply, his phone buzzed again quickly. Dan immediately picked it up to read the reply. It wasn't all surprising that Arin could've been awake so early.

ARIN: oh yeah? whhat about. _(2:02AM)_

The next text came immediately after.

ARIN: what, sorry _(2:02AM)_

DAN: Your face like, melted off or something - it was weird as hell and kind of freaky _(2:02AM)_

ARIN: oh yeah you scared now??? big ol melty arin going to get u _(2:02AM)_

DAN: Dont!!!! Dont be an asshole, Its the middle of the night why wouldnt I be shit scared _(2:02AM)_

DAN: I dont wanna go back to sleep now _(2:03AM)_

ARIN: do what i do _(2:03AM)_

Dan paused and stared at the screen, waiting for a hint. Nothing came.

DAN: Which is...??? _(2:05AM)_

ARIN: jerk it _(2:05AM)_

Tempted to throw his phone halfway across the room, Dan sighed. He became slowly curious, however.

DAN: How does that work? _(2:05AM)_

ARIN: ok well 1st u put ur hand around ur wiener (ur dick) and then stroke it.... _(2:06AM)_

DAN: I know how to fcking jerk off ASSHOLE!! _(2:06AM)_

ARIN: i just find it really relaxing and not liike.. _(2:07AM)_

ARIN: basically i dont feel scared anymore _(2:07AM)_

DAN: Oh _(2:07AM)_

DAN: I dont have anything to do it to _(2:08AM)_

Ashamedly, Dan was kind of hinting. Of course he had something to jerk it to, thinking to himself of curiosity of Arin's reply.

ARIN: i guess i could help you out _(2:10AM)_

Dan's face went red and he hid himself underneath the duvet more. His cock twitched a little as he replied, his mind racing. Full of filthy things Arin could say. He played with the waistband of his boxers.

DAN: You would? I mean sure if thats ok with you _(2:11AM)_

ARIN: alright would you prefer me to call you? _(2:12AM)_

Dan blushed at the thought.

DAN: Sure _(2:12AM)_

Dan waited impatiently for his phone to start ringing, in order to not wake Barry his volume was on low. His heart fluttered when however, Arin did stick to his word and call Dan. Quickly swiping his finger to accept the call, he gently raised the phone to his ear.

"Hey." Arin's voice called out.

Dan blushed a little, "Hey Arin." He paused, "Where are you? Won't everybody else hear you?"

"I'm in the grump room. Nobody can hear me through these soundproof walls, Danny-boy."

Being called such a pet name made Dan's heart flutter a little, even if it was intended as a no-homo "this is a totally heterosexual thing to do lol". Danny's daydream was interrupted, he was startled by Arin's now husky, deeper tone.

"Are you ready to start?"

Dan sighed, pulled down his boxers and spat into his free hand. "Yep."

Slowly, Dan began stroking, awaiting Arin to begin speaking. Having him on the same phone line as himself was admittedly arousing him a little. Pre-come leaked out, and the awkward silence ended.

"That's it, Danny."

Catching him by surprise, Dan whimpered at Arin's tone of voice. Growing in pace steadily, Dan closed his eyes and much to his embarrassment, thought of Arin being right beside him. Unconsciously, he called out his name weakly.

"Hm? Are you liking this, Dan?" Arin replied, "You like me speaking dirty to you? You're awful, Danny..."

Dan whined and began stroking a little harder. "Y-Yeah, yeah... I fucking love it."

"What do you want me to do to you, hm?" Arin sounded a lot more intrigued, and spoke breathily.

"I want you to... to pound me, Arin," Dan blushed at his own words but continued speaking, "I want you to cum deep inside of me."

Arin, unaware to Dan was now palming himself through his boxers. "That's cute, Dan. You want to be dominated by me, do you now?"

Dan nodded, despite the fact he could not be seen and made a strained noise in reply. His hand was moving roughly and for all he attempted to be quiet in fear of waking Barry, it was very difficult to do so. Arin's words were driving Dan crazy, he had forgotten about the nightmare entirely. He called out Arin's name as his body got warmer and warmer - Dan couldn't stop himself. The pleasure felt so good.

"Arin...I love you, please keep going..."

Arin complied and told Danny all about how he'd like to suck him off in the middle of filming and once he's wet enough, Arin would be more than happy to fuck him. He'd do it in front of everybody if he had to, showing everybody "how much of a slut Dan Avidan is", Danny groaned and his grip on the phone got weaker. The fantasy ran through his head and developed into so much more. Dan was alerted by a moan from Arin's end and turned over onto his side.

"Are you doing it too?"

Arin decided not to reply, but that was enough of a response for Dan. His whines soon made up for it, it wasn't long before the dirty talk and died down - the only thing filling the room was the sound of both Dan and Arin's moans.

"D-Dan, I'm gonna... I'm gonna..."

Dan blushed and looked at his own hand, "J-Just hang on one second, slow down... baby."

Arin groaned and the wet noises became fainter, showing he had obeyed. Dan's pace quickened, and his whines grew higher in pitch. He couldn't help, even subtly, buck his own hips with his touch - convincing himself it was Arin's hand. Dan's abdomen tightened and a bead of sweat ran down his temple, he could restrain himself no longer.

"N-Now, Arin."

Arin came with a loud gasp and a moan, whilst Dan whimpered and curled up. His cum dripping out onto his chest. Eyes closed, Dan breaths were heavier as he panted, still slowly stroking himself.

Eventually he stopped stroking and listened out for Arin, who too was panting.

"Did you forget about it...?" Arin's voice breathily came through.

"Forget about what- Oh. Yeah, I must've done."

You could hear Arin exhale, "I guess it worked then."

"T-Thanks, Arin."

"It's no problem." He paused and the two didn't really know what to say. "Did you really want to do those things to me?"

Dan froze. "No-! I mean, maybe. Maybe, yes. Maybe, no."

Arin chuckled, "Dude, don't be embarrassed."

Dan blushed and closed his eyes, expecting just a normal goodbye. Well, as normal for two best friends who just jerked off on the phone together. Arin's goodbye, however, shocked Danny.

"We'll just have to try them out someday, I love you. Goodnight." Arin blew a kiss into the phone and ended the call - leaving Danny to figure the fuck out what Arin just said to him.

His body eventually unfroze from shock, and he placed the phone by his side. At 3:12AM, Dan finally closed his eyes to sleep again.

"Goodnight, Arin. I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic to AO3!! i hope you like it and there will be many more to come! thank you for reading!


End file.
